parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Megurine Luka's Favorite Vocaloid Party Songs
Megurine Luka's Favorite Vocaloid Party Songs is a 2012 Vocaloid direct-to-video special. It was inspired by the Sesame Street direct-to-video special Big Bird's Favorite Party Games . In the video, Megurine Luka, CRINA, Momo Momone, Agoaniki-P, Paipan-P, Hachi, Hikutsu-P, OSTER Project, and the kids get together in the Arbor to play some fun party games. Segments Inserts * Rin's jealously over the jumping shoes * Miku and Rin roller-skate race * Nendroid Kart Racing * ANTI THE∞HOLiC (勝手にショートVer) Songs * Hello World * Onsen Zabun * Matryoshka * Teto Teto in the Wonder Night * Double Lariat * Gravity=Reality Cast #Big- Bird (Megurine Luka) #CRINA #telly -Momo Momone #Bob- Agoaniki-P #Luis- Hachi #Susan-Paipan-P #Gina-OSTER project #honker Kasane Teto #dinger Haruka Nana #Hikutsu-P Plot Plot- Megurine Luka gang are having a party on Sesame Street and they play a lot of games. (Hachi, Agoaniki-P, Hikutsu-P, and Paipan-P are all there) As everyone sets up decorations for a party in the arbor area, Luka wonders what game to play first. Hikutsu-P suggests Luka to sing the "Hello World" song (which Luka says it's one of her own favorites despite being underrated.). Gina leads them in a song and they all clap, snap and tap at the appropriate times in the song. Then Susan leads them in another song. (the lyrics go roughly like this- "Point your fingers to the ground, roll your hands over, reach up high and fly." Everyone does the motions along with the song.) *Classic Clip- Ernie and Bert play a game of "Follow the Arrows". (Unfortunately this clip is truncated as it ends after Bert sees the audience at the end of the game. In the original full clip, Ernie's about to take the arrows down, but then Bert stops him because he wants to play the game again.) On the street, Oscar invites Telly to play a game of "Oscar Says". Oscar gets Telly out a couple of times but is feeling benevolent so he lets Telly stay in, along with the kids at home. (I'm sure he only said this for the kids' benefit.) And of course, Oscar tricks Telly by saying, "Oscar says, 'Dump confetti on Telly.' " and of course, it magically happens. He does this twice and then Telly wants to play "Telly Says". Oscar objects because he thinks Telly will try to dump confetti on him. Telly promises he won't. While playing "Telly Says"- Telly says "Dump confetti on Telly", which leaves Oscar stymied because he can't dump confetti on Telly or he'll lose. He does it anyway though, and says it was worth it! *Classic clip- "The Remembering Game" with your host, Guy Smiley! Contestants are Mr. Bill Smith and Cookie Monster! (Again, this clip is slightly truncated because as the clip fades and the arbor area comes back into view, you can still hear Guy Smiley's voice trailing off.) (You can compare it with this video here, if you like. http://youtube.com/watch?v=jTZNstei6Mc) -Luis then leads everyone in singing "Heads and Shoulders, Knees and Toes" -Telly then suggests "Wheels on the Bus" and they form a bus out of the boxes so they can sit in "the bus" and sing the song. Bob then leads them in "The Cabin in the Woods" song. (By the way, this is the same song Rowlf sang on the "It's Not Easy Being Green" video- a 1993 music video of Muppet songs) *Classic clip- Grover talks about his shadow and then sings a song about it. (As far as I can tell, this one does seem to be the full thing.) -The Dinger and Honker then join the party. (Possibly the Honker is Homer? Looks like him anyway) (Big Bird says he can speak Ding and Honk, so he translates) Together they all play "Stop." When the Dinger dings, everyone pretends to be swimming or a monster or a bird (according to the song they're singing) and at the honk everyone freezes and stops. After this, Agoaniki-P asks Luka what her favorite song is and she thinks and then says she doesn't know, and asks if they can play them all over again, garnering the expected groans and laughs and then the video ends. Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs